Bucket List
by scream2Bheard16
Summary: <html><head></head>Santana can't take being away from Brittany much longer, but she's still trying to dull the pain. what will happen when nothing works? Brittana one shot.</html>


**A/N: Hey guys! So I know I should be working on my story "Coping with the Truth" but I'm stuck. And I've always loved Brittana, so here's a little one-shot for them. Hope you enjoy! R&R.**

"Please," Santana pleaded, thinking to herself, _this is the first time I've ever had to beg for this_. "Karofsky, I need to forget."

Santana considered hooking up with a random freshman, but decided this way was safer. If she cried or screamed Brittany's name while she was with Karofsky, it wouldn't matter.

"Please Dave. Neither of us are going to enjoy it, but maybe it will get our minds off them." She gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look her way, instead of at Kurt. "You can tell all the guys that Santana Lopez begged you for sex. Just please, do this for me. I need to feel something besides this pain." She bit her lip, waiting anxiously for his response.  
>"Fine," he said. "Meet me in the auditorium after school."<p>

For the first time that week, Santana smiled. "Thank you Dave," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You know," Karofsky said, "I'm not so sure I like this mushy version of you Lopez".

As he walked away, Santana whispered, "Great, just another thing to hate about myself".

The day dragged on as Santana waited for school to end. She was hoping that maybe, hooking up with Karofsky would dull the excruciating pain because Santana wasn't sure she could live like this much longer.

As soon as the bell rang, Santana grabbed her stuff and headed towards the auditorium. She sat backstage, waiting for Dave. As soon as he got there, she threw herself at him. She stuck her tongue down his throat, waiting for the pounding in her ears and the roaring in her head to go away.  
>Dave's hands were rough, instead of soft. He stated of sweat, and before long, Santana tasted her own tears.<br>All the sudden, Santana smelled strawberry lip-gloss. Instantly, her body took over. Santana smiled as she kissed Dave more intensely. She pressed her body against Karofsky, her brain deceiving her into believing she was with Brittany. The delusion continued until Santana tried to tangle her hands in long, blonde hair and found short brown hair instead. Immediately, she jumped back. "Fuck," she said, wiping her hand across her mouth. "I can't do this!" she screamed as she ran out of the auditorium. Her feet knew where she was going before her brain or heart registered the surprise. She ran the three miles in the rain from McKinley to Willow Street, only slowing when the brick house came into view.

Santana felt like her heart was going to burst, not from exhaustion, but from anxiety, desperation, and hope. She gathered her thoughts and knocked lightly on the door. It took a while for Brittany to open the door. When she did, she seemed shocked and somewhat disheveled.

"San!" Brittany exclaimed in a voice much too high for the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't do this anymore Brittany. I love you and I can't be away from you. Seeing you with Artie breaks my heart more every day. I need you in my life, not just as my friend, but as my lover. Britt, please. Be mine."

Just then, the door opened a bit more and Santana saw the reason Brittany had been nervous. Artie was sitting in his wheelchair, looking shocked. "You're in love with Brittany?" he asked. A look of realization crossed his face as he looked at Brittany. "Everything makes perfect sense now."

Santana stood there, mouth hanging open. _I guess I should have seen this coming, _she thought to herself. With a shake of the head, she spun around and ran in the opposite direction of the way she came, dying to get away from this town and the girl that stole her heart. When she reached the street corner, she heard someone calling her name.

"Santana!" Brittany called. "Santana, please wait!"

"What do you want?" Santana screamed. "You broke me! You had my heart, you knew how hard it was for me to admit I was in love with you, and you broke me. I needed you and you ran away, ran to Artie. You promised me you'd never hurt me and lookie here! You shattered my heart. So what could you possibly want to do to me that could make it hurt worse than it already does?"

Brittany closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face, and said, "I need you too San. I need your hugs and your laughter and your bitchy self to stand up for me. I love you so much, so much that after school today, I invited Artie over, so that I could break up with him. Which was exactly what I was doing when you came to the door."  
>It took Santana a few moments to realize what Brittany said. And then she couldn't get her arms around the blonde fast enough. "I love you Britt. More than I love myself. Nothing will ever change that. Even if someday you realize I'm not the one for you, I will always love you. You're my wonderwall, my everything, my thunder, my love." With that, Santana kissed Brittany deeply and thoroughly, claiming the girl as her own. Brittany kissed back just as fiercely, letting Santana know how much the girl's words meant to her.<p>

When the kiss broke, Santana said, "Well I guess I can check that one off my bucket list."

Brittany scrunched up her face in that adorable I'm-so-totally-lost way and asked, "What do you mean? What's a list that has a bucket on it got to do with anything?"

Santana laughed. "No Britt Britt. A bucket list is a list of things you want to do in your lifetime. Kissing in the rain was on mine, but now I've done it, so I can cross it off."  
>"Oh!" Brittany said with a smile. "I have one of those! I actually typed it out on my phone! Wanna see?"<p>

Santana nodded. Brittany eagerly handed Santana the phone, and as soon as Santana saw the list, she kissed Brittany again, this time letting go of all the pain and hurt that she had been holding for months, letting love wash over her and fill her heart.

Santana knew that this was for real because the first item on Brittany's list was, "Show Santana how much I truly love her".


End file.
